Camping
by Hissha
Summary: Duo, Quatre et Hilde partent en camping et font la connaissance de Heero et Trowa. Cependant, les deux bandes ont un ami commun, et pas très plaisant
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Camping

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : alors, il y du OCC (comme d'hab), de la romance, POV Duo et Heero, lemon.

Couple : 1&2, 3&4, 25, 45.

Disclaimer : Me revoilà pour jouer un mauvais tour !!! Mouahahahaha !

Wufei est un salopard de première !

Ce fic m'est venu tandis que j'étais en camping avec une copine. Donc y'a des passages qui sont vécus.

_Commencé le : 09/08/2004_

**Camping**

**Chap. 1**

**Pov Duo**

Salut la compagnie, vous devez vous demandez qui je suis, alors laissez moi me présenter. Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, j'ai 18 ans, et je pars en vacance au bord de la plage, ce n'est qu'un petit camping, mais je pars avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Hilde Schbeiker et Quatre Winner. Depuis l'enfance, nous somme inséparable tous les trois, même si pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru perdre Quatre, mais je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Nous venons d'arriver à bon port, et Quatre a à peine le temps de garer la voiture que je bondis à l'extérieur et me dirige vers l'accueil.

-Duo ! Attend ! Me crie Quatre.

C'est toujours le problème chez moi, il paraît que je suis trop impulsif. Moi je trouve pas.

Je piaffe d'impatience en attendant que mes amis me rejoignent.

-Ne sois pas si pressé Duo, me dit Hilde.

-Il me tarde de m'installer, et de repérer quelques gars !

-Duo !! Me sermonne Quatre

Je lui fait un sourire style « pucelle-dans-ces-grands-jours » et reprend ma marche en direction de l'accueil.

Pardon ? A oui, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que je suis gay ! Et oui, un beau spécimen comme moi ne s'intéresse nullement aux filles. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, mon petit Quatre l'est aussi. Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons, je pénètre dans le local et me dirige vers le comptoir des arrivés.

-Bonjour !! Nous venons d'arriver !

-Bienvenu. Alors ?

-Ben euh…

-Vous venez d'arriver ?

-Oui.

-À quel nom ?

-Winner ! Intervint Quatre.

-Quel numéros d'emplacement ?

-Le 260.

-Très bien, alors, le jeune homme derrière le comptoir tira une carte et regarda ou se trouvait l'emplacement 260.

-Vous avez une voiture ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Alors je vais vous y conduire en vélo. Vous me suivrez.

-D'accord. Fit Quatre.

Mon ami m'entraîna hors de l'accueil et en franchissant la porte, je me heurtait violemment à une personne.

-Excusez-moi, fis-je sans même me retourner.

J'entendis dans mon dos une voix grave qui prononçait un léger « baka ». Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et me dirigea vers la voiture.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous pouvions enfin nous installer.

-C'est plutôt grand pour un emplacement, vous trouvez pas ?

-Duo, aide-nous à monter les tentes au lieu de commenter les lieux. S'exclama Quatre

-Deux secondes Quat-chan, je vais faire sortir Death de la voiture, le pauvre, il doit avoir besoin de se dégourdir les pattes !

-Lui à part son chien et les pizzas, il n'y a rien d'autres qui l'intéresse ! Fit Hilde en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Je ne relève pas la remarque de son amie et me dirige vers la voiture ou un labrador noir piaffe d'impatience.

-Alors mon gros, content d'être arrivé ?

Le chien aboya joyeusement et partit explorer les alentours sous l'œil vigilant de son maître.

-Duo ! J'arrive pas à monter ma tente ! Se plaignit Hilde.

J'eus pitié d'elle et la monta à sa place, tandis que Quatre s'occupait de la notre.

Quand nous finîmes de nous installer, la journée était pratiquement finie.

-Ça vous dirait de faire un tour sur la plage ?

-Duo, mais il va faire nuit dans une heure ! Fit Hilde.

-Justement, c'est tranquille le soir !

-Toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ! Et puis il fait encore bon, on pourrait se baigner ! Rajouta Quatre.

-Vous êtes fous les gars !

-Hilde, tu peux toujours rester ici, à te lamenter dans la tente. Fit malicieusement Duo.

-Non. Je ne voudrais pas manquer une occasion de te couler.

Et c'est une serviette sur l'épaule, que nous partîmes en direction de la plage, qui se situait à quelques mètre du camping.

Sur place, se trouvait quelques groupe de jeunes, certain en train de faire une partie de foot ou de volley, d'autre en train de surfer, et encore d'autre qui jouait du tambour en fumant leur cigarette.

J'attendis patiemment que les deux autres s'installent, et partit en direction de l'eau. Elle était un peu fraîche, mais une fois qu'on n'y entre, elle est bonne.

-Je vous l'avais dit que c'était tranquille le soir ! Fis-je quand Quatre et Hilde me rejoignirent.

-Ouais.

Nous baignâmes un moment avant de regagner le sable. Puis nous restâmes un moment à observer les étoiles. Quand nous rejoignîmes le camp, il était minuit passé. Quatre et moi dirent bonne nuit à Hilde qui avait sa tente à part, puis nous nous installâmes pour dormir. L'avantage d'être un gros dormeur comme moi, c'est que quelque que soit l'endroit, je dors comme un bébé.

Au petit matin, je me sentis secoué.

-Hum. Encore cinq minutes Quatre.

-Duo ! Duo réveille-toi !

-Qu'est qui se passe ! Fis-je encore à moitié endormie.

-Ton chien s'est fait la malle !

La phrase eut pour effet de me réveiller totalement. Si une chose pouvait me faire réagir, c'était bien Deathscythe.

-Quoi ?

-Il est partit. Aide-nous à le chercher.

-J'arrive dans deux secondes.

Vite fait j'enfile un short et un tee-shirt et sort de la tente. Je pars dans une direction tandis que Quatre et Hilde partent dans l'autre.

-Death ? Deathscythe ou est-tu mon chien ? Appelais-je.

Soudain je l'aperçu, à deux emplacements du notre, en compagnie d'un labrador blanc comme neige ainsi que de deux jeunes hommes, beaux comme des dieux.

-Deathscythe ! Appelai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Aussitôt le chien fonça sur moi, je me baissa et lui caressa la tête. Puis, je me redressa pour rencontre un regard cobalt et un regard émeraude.

-Quatre, il est là ! Criai-je à l'intention du blond, puis, je me tourna vers les deux inconnus. J'espère qu'il ne vous à pas causer de problème.

**Pov Heero**

Je somnolais tranquillement dans mon duvet quand j'entendis un aboiement de chien. Wing. La chienne devait certainement se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas encore lever. J'esquissa un petit sourire, quand j'entendis un autre aboiement mais différend de celui de Wing. Intrigué, je sortis de ma tente. Je vis Trowa en pleine contemplation.

-Heero, viens voir ça ! On dirait que ta chienne à trouver un compagnon.

Je m'approcha et vis Wing en train de batifoler joyeusement avec un labrador noir.

-À qui est ce chien ? Demandais-je.

-Aucune idée, mais il est beau.

-Hn.

Soudain une voix autoritaire me parvint aux oreilles.

-Deathscythe !

Je relevais les yeux et fixa, celui qui devait être le propriétaire du chien noir. Un jeune homme de mon âge, un corps musclé, un visage angélique, des yeux améthyste, et une tresse qui lui battait les reins.

_« c'est le jeune homme qui m'a bousculait hier à l'accueil »_

-Quatre, il est là ! Cria t'il à l'intention d'une personne, puis il se tourna vers nous. J'espère qu'il ne vous à pas causer de problème. Fit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

-Non. Il est à toi ? Demandais-je.

-Yes ! Et le chien blanc, il appartient à qui des deux ?

-C'est ma chienne, fis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans son regard.

-Alors je suis désolé que Death soit venu l'importuner, il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude.

-C'est pas grave. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

Soudain, un blond fit son apparition aux côtés du natté.

-Ah ! Tu l'as trouvé Duo ! Fit-il. Puis il remarqua notre présence. Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Fit Trowa.

-Hn. Répondis-je.

-Au fait, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, et lui c'est mon meilleur ami, Quatre !

-Trowa Barton.

-Heero Yuy ! Fis-je.

-Bon on va vous laisser maintenant ! Fit le blond dénommé Quatre.

-Vous êtes dans ce camping depuis quand ? Demanda Duo.

-Une semaine, répondit mon ami.

-Oh. Nous on vient juste d'arriver, sinon, il est bien ce camping ? Il y a des animations ?

-Pratiquement tous les soirs ! Dis Trowa.

-Cool ! Et vous êtes là pour longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Fis-je d'un ton un peu bourru.

-Comme nous ! C'est marrant. Et vous venez d'où ?

-Duo ! Il faut y aller ! Fit Quatre en tentant d'empêcher son ami de poser d'autre question, peine perdue.

-Ben quoi Quatre ? Je fais des connaissances ! Alors ?

-De bordeaux !

-Nous aussi ! Et vous êtes à quel lycée ?

-Duo !

-François Daguin.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Vous plaisantez ?

-Non, pourquoi, vous connaissez ?

-Oui. Nous sommes à Dassault, le lycée juste en face. C'est marrant, je vous ai jamais vu dans la cour commune. C'est fou comme le monde est petit !

-Hn.

-Bon Duo, Hilde va s'impatienter si elle nous voit pas revenir ! Désolé pour le dérangement.

Et le blond tira le jeune homme natté par le bras, le chien à leur suite.

-Charmant ! Me fis Trowa.

-Hn. Fis-je en ne détachant pas mon regard de la silhouette de Duo.

-Je vois que le natté te plaît bien, il est plutôt pas mal !

-Pas touche !

-T'inquiète pas, premièrement, je préfère le blond, et deuxièmement, il n'est peut-être pas du même bord que nous. Quoi que, pour Duo j'ai des doutes ! Il me semble déjà l'avoir vu avec un ami.

-Qui ?

-Hn. Pas important. Me dit Trowa avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

**Fin du Pov**

Quatre et Duo revinrent à leur emplacement avec Deathscythe. Hilde les attendait.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ! Il était ou ?

-Pas très loin. On a rencontré deux beau gars, des dieux !

-Ou ça ?

-À deux emplacements du notre. Ils sont mignons, hein Quatre ?

-Euh… oui…

-Le japonais surtout. Il a un de ses regards ! Et ce corps ! Miam !

-Duo…

-En plus, ils sont à Daguin. Tu imagines Hildy ? A deux pas de nous, et je n'ai jamais vu mon japonais.

-Ton japonais ?

-Oui. L'est pour moi ! Quatre, je te laisse le grand brun aux yeux vert ! Je suis sur qu'il te plait !

-DUO !!!

L'après-midi même.

-Hilde ! Dépêche-toi ! Grogna Duo.

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

-Rhaa ! Les filles, je vous jure !

-Je t'ai entendu Maxwell ! Fit la jeune fille en sortant de sa tente, vêtue d'un bikini bleu clair, et d'un paréo dans les mêmes tons.

-Gnagnagnagna ! Fit Duo en lui tirant superbement la langue.

-Vous venez ? Je veux pas aller à la plage trop tard !

-On arrive Quatre.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la plage, mais un appel les arrêtèrent.

-Duo !!

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Trowa et Heero venir dans leur direction.

-Oui, Trowa ?

-Vous vous rendez à la plage ?

-Exact.

-On peut se joindre à vous ?

Duo interrogea Quatre et Hilde du regard. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu, quant au blond, il avait viré au rouge.

-D'accord !

Et ils reprirent la route à cinq. Ils passèrent une excellente journée. Et Duo eut la joie d'apprendre que Heero était gay, ainsi que Trowa.

La chasse allait pouvoir commencer !

À suivre….


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : Camping

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : alors, il y du OCC (comme d'hab), de la romance, POV Duo et Heero, lemon.

Couple : 1&2, 3&4, 25, 45.

Disclaimer : Me revoilà pour jouer un mauvais tour !!! Mouahahahaha !

Wufei est un salopard de première !

Ce fic m'est venu tandis que j'étais en camping avec une copine. Donc y'a des passages qui sont vécus.

_Commencé le : 09/08/2004_

**Camping**

**Chap. 2**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Duo et ses amis étaient au camping. Ce matin, le jeune homme natté se leva de bonne heure, et emmena Deathscythe sur la plage afin de le faire courir. Ils étaient tous les deux, quand un labrador blanc vint se joindre à eux.

-Bonjour Wing, dit Duo en se baissant pour caresser la chienne, dis-moi, ton maître est dans le coin ?

La chienne aboya joyeusement et partit en direction de son maître qui approchait.

-Salut Duo.

-Hello Heero. Toi aussi tu promènes ton chien.

-Hn. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi matinal !

-Deathscythe en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir bouger, alors c'était ça ou réveiller tous le camping avec ses aboiements.

-Dur lois des chiens ! Fit Heero avec un petit sourire.

-Tu fais cette promenade avec moi ?

-Hn.

Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte dans un doux silence, vite brisé par le plus bavard.

-Vous venez avec nous à la plage aujourd'hui ?

-Non, notre ami arrive cet après-midi, et on doit l'accueillir, il serait capable de se perdre.

-Oh. Il reste longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Malheureusement.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Non, mais c'est le fils d'une amie à mon père, alors je dois le fréquenter.

-C'est pas très juste.

-Trowa non plus ne l'aime pas, ça risque d'être mouvementé.

-C'est clair !

-Faudra qu'on vous le présente.

-On le verra bien assez tôt. C'est Quatre qui va être déçu de ne pas voir Trowa !

-Hn ?

-C'est notre mission à Hilde et à moi, les casser ensemble !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Trowa va être d'accord ?

-Le regard, mon cher. Il ne trompe jamais, et j'ai vu que Quatre plaisait bien à Tro.

-Hn.

Duo lui lança un regard malicieux.

-D'ailleurs, je vois à tes yeux, que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, non plus !

Sur le coup, Heero piqua un fard monumental.

-Je…Euh… Que…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Tu crois vraiment ça ?

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que je te plait pas, alors !

Duo s'arrêta et força Heero à lui faire face.

-T'as raison, tu me plait.

Et avant que l'américain ai pu faire un geste, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour disparaître aussitôt. Un instant, Duo se demanda si il rêvait.

-Satisfait ? Lui demanda Heero.

-Euh… Euh… Oui.

Heero eut un petit sourire et reprit sa marche, non sans avoir avant pris la main de Duo dans la sienne.

Quand il revinrent à proximité du camping, Trowa vint vers eux.

-Il est arrivé !

-Déjà ? Il ne devait arriver que cet après-midi !

-Tu connais cet idiot, il aime bien se faire remarquer ! Bonjour Duo.

-J'arrive. Tu viens ? Je vais te le présenter. Fit-il à Duo.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête, et dans la minute qui suivit, il se retrouva devant un Chinois, les cheveux brun, attaché en une toute petite couette serré, et des yeux noir onyx pénétrant. Duo aurait pu tomber sous le charme de ce garçon si il ne le connaissait pas.

-Chang ?

-Maxwell !

-C'est pas vrai ! Sur tout les camping de la terre, il a fallu que tu tombes ici ! Dit Duo d'un air menaçant.

Ses yeux améthystes avaient pris une teinte foncée, et Heero et Trowa le regardait d'un air étonné. Sauf peut-être le français qui abordait un tout petit sourire. Wufei allait répondre quand une voix féminine les interrompis.

-Et Duo, tu… Chang ? S'écria Hilde d'un air étonné, mais un éclat de colère passa dans ses yeux bleu.

-Schbeiker ?

-C'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, Duo.

-Si vous êtes là, ça veut dire que Winner est là aussi !

-T'approche pas de lui, Chang, ça serait t'exposé à un grand danger ! Siffla Duo d'un air plus que menaçant.

-Hilde, Duo, je vous…. Wufei ?

-Winner ! Le trio est au grand complet maintenant!

Quatre devint extrêmement pâle, puis se détourna et partit. Duo fit un signe à Hilde de le rattraper.

-Qu'est qu'il lui arrive ? Je le fais fuir.

-Quoi de plus étonnant quand on voit ta façon d'agir.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si il ne se remet pas d'une petite rupture.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Ne joue pas les innocents.

-Et arrêtes, je te signale que tu es mal placé pour me juger !

-Toi, tu le mérité. Et encore, ce que je t'ai fait était gentil. Quatre lui ne t'avait rien fait !

Sur ces paroles, Duo se détourna et partit rejoindre Hilde et Quatre. Ce dernier était dans sa tente commune avec Duo, en train de rassembler ses affaires, tandis qu'Hilde essayait désespérément de l'en empêcher. Duo intervint :

-Allons Kitty-Kat, tu ne vas pas gâcher tes vacances pour ce moucheron quand même !

-Désolé Duo, mais je ne pourrais pas le supportais.

-Hilde, tu peux nous laisser un moment ? Murmura l'américain.

-Bien sur.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut disparu, Duo entra dans la tente.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus Quatre ? Wufei ou autre chose ?

Le blond hésita un moment.

-C'est un ami de Trowa, alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont pareils.

-Peut être pas.

-Je ne veux pas en faire encore une fois les frais, Duo. La dernière fois, j'ai bien failli ne plus te parler.

-Je m'en souviens.

**Flash-Back**

_-Allons Quatre, ce n'est pas sérieux, tu ne sors pas avec ce type ?_

_-Si, Duo. Si tu le voyais, il est si mignon._

_-Mais enfin, tu as vu la réputation qu'il a ? Tu devrais te méfier de lui…_

_-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs et des diffamations, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant d'aventure, et ce sont ses ex qui font circuler des bruits de couloir._

_-Et toi, naturellement tu le crois ?_

_-Bien sur, il n'a aucune raison de me mentir !_

_-Mais Quatre, ne vois-tu pas que ce qu'il essaye de faire c'est t'attirer dans son lit !_

_-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Duo !_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Ce n'est pas parce qu'à chaque fois que tu as une nouvelle conquête que tu couches avec, que Wufei fera pareil !_

_-Écoute, je sais que j'ai une réputation de lover, mais jamais je n'ai fait souffrir quelqu'un. Quatre, il va te…_

_-Tais-toi Duo, je ne veux plus t'entendre !_

_-Quatre…_

_-Tu es jaloux ! Avoue que ça te plairait de l'avoir hein ?_

_-Ce ne sont que les naïfs, qui sortent avec un gars pareil._

_-Alors ça veut dire que je suis naïf ?_

_-Oui ! Oui tu l'es ! Tu ne vois pas que ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton cul, et quand il aura eut ce qu'il voudra…_

_-Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Si tu étais un ami, tu m'aurais félicité et approuvé, mais tout ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, c'est de critiquer mon choix ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t-en !_

_Un mois plus tard._

_Le jeune homme natté entra prudemment dans la chambre d'étudiant. Il laissa quelques secondes à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité. Puis enfin, il distingua la silhouette de son ami, le corps secoué de violent sanglots._

_-Quatre ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me dire que tu avais raison ? _

_-Non._

_-Je ne veux pas t'entendre._

_-Quatre, comment tu te sens ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Comment vas-tu ? _

_-Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Je viens de me prendre la plus grande claque de mon existence ! Tu avais raison Duo, je suis naïf !_

_-Non Quatre, tu es gentil et doux, pas naïf._

_-Je me sens tellement sale !_

_-Tu n'es pas sale, c'est Wufei qui l'est pour avoir gâcher ton innocence !_

_-Pardonne-moi Duo, je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas ! Et malgré cela, tu viens me consoler._

_-C'est à ça que serve les amis Quatre, et je serais toujours là pour toi !_

_Quatre fut pris de violent sanglots, et Duo le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer en le berçant doucement._

_« Wufei Chang, tu vas me le payer ! Personne ne sort indemne après avoir osé bafoué un de mes amis ! Tu vas regretter de t'en avoir pris à Quatre précisément, fois de Shinigami ! »_

**fin du Flash-Back**

-Mais tu sais, je sens que Trowa est totalement différent, Heero m'a dit qu'il le détestait !

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Puis s'il te fait du mal, je te vengerais !

Quatre rit de bon cœur, et Duo souffla de soulagement. La crise était passé, et Quatre ne voulait plus partir à présent.

Le soir même de l'arrivée de Wufei, alors que Quatre et Hilde se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse du petit bar du camping, Trowa vint accoster Duo.

-Je savais que je te connaissais !

-Pardon ?

-La première fois que l'on s'est vu, je savais que je t'avais déjà croisé quelque part.

-Peut-être, je croise plein de monde.

-Tu es le premier en tout cas, qui a réussi à prendre Wufei à son propre jeu.

-Il t'en a parlé ? Fit Duo avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non, j'étais dans la chambre à côté, répondis Trowa avec le même sourire.

-Je vois.

**Flash back**

_Duo pénétra dans le bar, et localisa sa cible, appuyé contre le comptoir. Il esquissa un sourire dangereux et se posa à côté du chinois. Ce dernier le fixa un instant puis se pencha vers lui._

_-Salut, moi c'est Wufei, et toi ?_

_-Duo Maxwell._

_-Je t'offre un verre ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? « La vielle technique de drague ! Toi mon gars, tu es trop sur de toi, je vais te faire descendre de ton monde ! »_

_-Tu attends quelqu'un Duo ?_

_-Non, je suis venu seul._

_-Alors, je peux t'avoir pour la soirée._

_Duo lui fit un sourire tout timide, et baissa la tête._

_Deux jours plus tard._

_-Salut Noin._

_-Tiens Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène du côté de Daguin ?_

_-Un garçon._

_-Oh, est qui ?_

_-Wufei Chang._

_-Tu veux rire ? Ce salop ?_

_-Oui. Il a fait souffrir mon meilleur ami, et je compte bien me venger. Tu me suis ?_

_-Et comment ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

_-Tu connais ses voisins de chambre ?_

_-Oui, un en particulier._

_-Ok. Tu peux organiser une soirée tranquille avec plein de monde, chez ce gars ?_

_-Ça devrait pas poser de problème, Barton aime bien les soirées poker !_

_-Parfait, tu organise ça pour ce soir ?_

_-Pas de problème._

_Le soir même_

_-Oh, Duo, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de toi._

_-Alors, fais-moi l'amour._

_À peine Duo eut-il prononcé ses mots, qu'il se sentit propulsé sur le lit, et Wufei l'écrasa de toute sa largeur._

_Une heure plus tard, Duo se leva et s'habilla sans un geste envers le Chinois._

_-Ou vas-tu ?_

_-Je pars._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est simple, physiquement, tu es peut-être mignon, mais au pieux, c'est une autre affaire ! Fit Duo, en haussant le ton._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu es sourd ? Tu vaux rien au lit ! Même un vieillard se débrouille mieux que toi !_

_Dans la pièce à côté, c'était le silence complet._

_-Tu te fous de moi ! Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça !_

_-Tu couches avec qui alors ? Des puceaux ? Les pauvres, ça doit les changer de toi, après !_

_-J'ai de l'expérience !_

_-Pour un marathon, ouais. T'es bon pour dépuceler, mais en ce qui concerne ceux qui ont connu des étalons avant toi, laisse tomber, tu fais pas le poids !_

_-Ah ouais ? Reviens dans le lit, et je vais te montrer si je fais pas le poids !_

_-Tu es malade ! Plutôt crevé que de remettre ça avec toi !_

_Et Duo sortit, laissant un Wufei blanc de rage seul et nu dans le lit._

_Une porte s'ouvrit, et une bande de curieux observa un moment le jeune homme en train de partir. Un regard émeraude scintilla de malice._

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Tous les gars présents dans ma chambre, ont charrié Wufei durant au moins deux semaines, c'était trop drôle ! Reprit Trowa.

-Ce n'était pas pour vous faire rire que j'ai fait ça, c'était avant tout une vengeance.

-Il s'en est pris à Quatre ?

-Hm…

-Alors tu as bien fait, Quatre ne mérite pas d'être traité comme il l'a fait !

-Es-tu sincère ?

-Oui.

-Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ! Menaça Duo.

-C'est direct, mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

-J'espère.

Duo se leva et rejoignit ses amis. Au passage, il ignora le regard de rage de Wufei. Il commença à danser au rythme de la musique

Cependant, il remarqua que Heero l'évitait délibérément. Ce promettant de tirer les choses au clair avec son japonais, Duo attendit le moment opportun pour prendre Heero à part. Ce moment arriva très tard dans la soirée alors que le japonais se rendait seul à sa tente.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évite ? Demanda Duo de bute en blanc.

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Ne ment pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est à cause du baiser ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai parlé avec Wufei.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'évite alors, on… Attend, que t'a t-il dit ?

-Il m'a raconté la manière dont tu l'avais séduit et humilié ! Pas que j'aille le plaindre, il l'a mérité, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu joue avec moi ! Fit Heero en se détournant pour partir.

Mais Duo le retint par la manche.

-Je n'ai jamais joué avec les sentiments des gens Heero ! Wufei était une exception parce qu'il à blessé Quatre, mais jamais je ne ferai ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Et surtout pas à toi.

-Duo…

-Non, laisse-moi finir ! Si tu te basse des rumeurs pour avoir une opinion de moi, alors il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, parce que sinon tu ne pourras jamais être tranquille d'esprit avec moi et…

-Je t'aime !

-Quoi ? Fit Duo, pas très sur d'avoir entendu.

-Je sais que l'on se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors je t'en pris Duo, ne me fait pas de mal.

-Jamais, je t'en ferais. Je t'aime trop pour ça Hee-chan.

À suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : Camping

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : alors, il y du OCC (comme d'hab), de la romance, POV Duo et Heero, lemon.

Couple : 1&2, 3&4, 25, 45.

Disclaimer : Me revoilà pour jouer un mauvais tour !!! Mouahahahaha !

Wufei est un salopard de première !

Ce fic m'est venu tandis que j'étais en camping avec une copine. Donc y'a des passages qui sont vécus.

_Commencé le : 09/08/2004_

**Camping**

**Chap. 3**

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula sous le signe de l'amour. Duo et Heero ne se quittaient plus, quant à Trowa et Quatre, ils avaient tenté le coup eux aussi.

C'était la dernière semaine au camping, et Duo voulait en profiter au maximum pour le plus grand plaisir de son japonais. Un soir, sous les coups des 20h ; Heero vint le chercher.

-Je voudrais que tu vois quelque chose que tu ne verras jamais ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Si je te le dit, ça ne sera pas vraiment une surprise.

Sans lui en dire plus, il le tira pratiquement hors du camping, en direction de la plage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit bungalow.

-Ou est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

-Tu verras

-Mais c'est un endroit privé ici, on ne peut pas y aller. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Duo en voyant le japonais se diriger vers la porte.

Heero ne répondit pas et ouvrit avant même que Duo puisse riposter.

-Tu es incroyable.

-Tu me le diras tout à l'heure. Fit le brun en lui prenant la main.

Il se plaça derrière Duo et lui mit les mains sur les yeux et le guida jusqu'à une véranda. Puis doucement, il retira ses mains, laissant l'effet se faire.

-Waouh ! C'est magnifique ! S'exclama l'américain en observant le coucher de soleil.

Ils restèrent silencieux de nombreuses minutes, regardant le spectacle lumineux.

Quand le dernier rayon disparu, et que la pénombre envahit le bungalow, Duo se cala plus confortablement contre le torse d'Heero. Se dernier reposa sa tête sur son épaule et entreprit de lui mordiller légèrement la nuque.

-J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête. Murmura l'américain.

-Moi aussi tenshi, moi aussi.

-Heero ?

-Hum.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi tenshi.

-Alors j'aimerais que tu me le prouve, Hee-chan. Ce soir, j'aimerais que tu m'aimes, s'il te plait.

Heero retourna tendrement son futur amant, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tenshi ?

-S'il te plait Hee-chan.

Heero se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête tout en souriant timidement, mais souriant tout de même.

Il aida son futur amant à installer leur petit nid d'amour pour la nuit fait de couvertures et de coussins, avant de reprendre possession des douces lèvres de son aimé.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se contentant de leur présence mutuelle et du simple contact de leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre.

Explorant maintes et maintes fois leur bouche, prenant le contrôle des baisers à tour de rôle.

Duo conduisit son amour jusqu'à leur lit sommaire, et presque timidement, il se remit à l'embrasser. Heero ressentit la réticence de Duo, et commença lentement à débarrasser son amant de ses vêtements, parcourant de baiser et de coup de langue chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Puis bientôt il n'eut plus aucun obstacle entre eux.

S'allongeant sur le lit, ils repartir tous les deux à la découverte de leur corps, Heero mettait un point d'honneur à faire ressentir du plaisir à son partenaire, en s'en prenant à chacun de ses points faibles. Duo n'était plus que gémissement et grognement, se laissant griser par la bouche si experte d'Heero. Perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa un cri de surprise mêlait de plaisir quand Heero se mit à titiller sa virilité, puis à l'engloutir entièrement. Il lui infligea un mouvement lent et irrégulier ce qui fit crier Duo de frustration, il plongea son regard dans les yeux améthyste de son amant, et accéda à sa requête silencieuse, il intensifia les va et vient, les faisant plus régulier, ce qui fit se libérer Duo dans la bouche d'Heero. Ce dernier remontant l'embrasser et lui présentant ses doigts, que l'américain se fit un plaisir d'humidifier. Il avait assez joué, et voulait sentir le japonais en lui, au plus vite.

Heero pénétra un doigt dans l'intimité de Duo et commença à le remuer, il fut ensuite rejoint par deux autres doigts. Il pétrifia l'intérieur de Duo et s'amusa un instant avec sa prostate, mais il arrivait à ses limites, il retira ses doigts, et s'apprêta à le pénétrer.

Il le pénétra d'une seule et longue poussée. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, et commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de son petit Dieu de la Mort, lui arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir. Sentant l'extase arrivée, il ralentit volontairement le rythme, arrachant des protestations chez l'Américain. Ne reprenant toujours pas son rythme, Heero empoigna le sexe de Duo et lui infligea un mouvement tout aussi lent. Puis il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, tout en remuant le plus lentement possible en Duo. Ce dernier se libéra pour la seconde fois, et sentant cette libération, Heero accéléra d'un coup ses mouvements de bassin, faisant crier l'Américain de surprise et douleur. Puis enfin, il se libéra au plus profond de lui. Il donna les derniers coups, et s'effondra en sueur sur son amant. Il voulut se retirer, mais Duo l'en empêcha, d'une pression non équivoque sur ses fesses.

-Reste encore en moi, c'est si bon !

Heero l'embrassa tendrement, et après plusieurs longues minutes, il se retira et enlaça Duo.

ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand Duo souffla dans l'oreille de Heero :

-J'ai encore envie !

Heero éclata de rire, et renversa l'américain, de telle sorte que ce dernier était au-dessus de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que ce soit Duo qui mène la danse.

-Je suis à vos ordres M. Maxwell !

-Intéressant !

Et pour les deux amants, la nuit allait être longue.

Pendant ce temps, dans le camping, deux jeunes hommes marchaient silencieusement côte à côte, avant d'arriver à l'emplacement d'un.

-J'espère que la soirée ne t'as pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda Trowa en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux.

-Non, pas du tout Trowa. C'est super. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

-Alors je suis heureux.

Quatre rougit légèrement sous les paroles du français. Il avait tendance à concurrencer les tomates quand il se trouvait en présence de Trowa, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble.

-Il commence un peu à pleuvoir, tu veux rentrer à ta tente ?

-Non, j'aimerais bien rester encore un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Absolument pas.

-Alors on ferait mieux de s'abriter sous la tente.

Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, le blond le suivit à l'intérieur. Heureusement, les trois garçons avaient chacun sa tente, ce qui laissait une certaine intimité, ce dont Quatre craignait un peu. Sa dernière relation remontait à Wufei, et il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir, il frissonna en y repensant.

-Tu trembles, tu as froid ?

-Un peu, fit le blond d'une petite voix.

Aussitôt, le brun vint se placer derrière Quatre et le cala contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier leva la tête et échangea un doux baiser avec son petit ami. Mais bien vite, les choses devinrent sérieuses, mais Trowa s'éloigna.

-Trowa ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir, mon cœur.

-Mais…

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Wufei, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis comme lui…

-Chuut…. Je te fais confiance Trowa, je t'aime, et je veux t'appartenir. Murmura faiblement Quatre.

Trowa en resta muet pendant un instant sous les paroles du blond avant de réagir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement mon ange!

Et cette nuit, il s'employa à montrer tout son amour à de nombreuses reprises, et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de Quatre

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla le premier. Il observa durant de longues minutes son amant en train de dormir sur son torse, sa natte s'étant détachée durant leur ébat, ses cheveux recouvrait une partie de son dos, et le japonais ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement sa colonne vertébrale. L'américain se mit à ronronner comme un chat et se rapprocha un peu plus du corps chaud de son amant avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour toi, susurra Heero à l'oreille de Duo.

-Bonjour Hee-chan. Répondit-il en renversant le japonais pour lui voler un baiser. Puis il se détacha lentement de son amant.

-On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, tu imagines si quelqu'un nous surprend ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est sans risques. Fis le japonais en reprenant les lèvres de son amant.

-Il faut que je retourne à la tente, Hilde et Quatre doivent s'inquiéter un peu.

-Hn.

Après s'être rapidement nettoyés et rhabillés, ils regagnèrent main dans la main le camping. Duo laissa son amant devant son emplacement avant de continuer jusqu'à sa propre tente. En arrivant, il trouva Hilde en train de déjeuner toute seule.

-Hello, every body !

-Salut Duo. Tu as dormi ou ?

-Au paradis. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et Quatre ? Il est pas encore levé ?

-Ben figure-toi que lui aussi n'a pas dormi ici.

-What ?

-Je me suis réveillé toute seule ce matin avec une tente vide. Alors j'en ai conclu que tu étais avec Heero et Quatre avec Trowa.

-Oh. Je meurs de faim.

-Tu m'étonnes!

Duo lui tira la langue et se jeta sur le petit déjeuner, bavassant gaiement avec l'Allemande, lui racontant en partie sa soirée.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures que le blond refit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien, on dirait que ça c'est très bien passé pour toi aussi! Fit Hilde en le voyant arriver.

-Aussi ?

-Duo à déserter sa tente aussi.

-Jalouse! Fit l'américain.

Hilde lui tira la langue et partit dans sa tante.

-Tu m'accompagnes aux douches ?

-Non, j'aimerais bien manger un peu et ensuite dormir.

-Bien sur, tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup sommeil cette nuit.

Le blond rougit mais s'abstint de commentaires. Alors Duo prit le chemin des sanitaires, mais une fois là-bas, une mauvaise rencontre l'attendait.

-Oh non, décidément tu as décidé de me gâcher ma journée Chang.

-Ben Maxwell, on n'est pas heureux de me voir ?

-Je n'ai jamais était heureux de te voir Wufei.

-En es-tu si sur ?

-Certains, maintenant dégage de mon chemin.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le grand amour ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es qu'un jouet à ses yeux, une passade de vacance, je le connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Dans cinq jours, il aura oublié ton prénom.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Oh, le petit Duo est triste ? Yuy est un mec volage, faudra t'y faire.

Il s'approcha de l'américain et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Je serais prêt à te consoler si tu le veux.

-Laisse-moi!

-Tut tut. J'ai une revanche à prendre!

-Wufei, lâche-moi !

-Allons ma puce, tu vas adorer.

-Je ne suis pas ta puce, fit Duo en dégageant son bras et en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure.

Wufei s'éloigna de quelques pas sous le coup, mais il bloquait toute issue à Duo.

-Tu vas me le payer ! S'écria le chinois en le plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

Duo ressentit une violente douleur dans son dos, tandis que Wufei se collait à lui. Mais il ne put le repousser.

-Tu vas le lâcher et tout de suite!! Fit une voix que Duo avait appris à connaître.

Wufei se retourna lentement pour croiser deux cobalts étincelants de colère. Le chinois eut à peine le temps de dire un mot, qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur le nez en sang.

-Retouche-le encore une fois, et omae o korosu. Fit-il d'une voix plus que glaciale.

Heero se tourna vers son amant et s'approcha de lui.

-ça va ?

-Oui. Tu es arrivais à temps, sinon il…

-N'y pense plus Tenshi. Et il l'enlaça.

Ils sortirent, laissant Wufei à terre sans se préoccupé de lui. L'américain semblait encore un peu sous le choc.

-Tu es sur que ça va Duo ?

-Oui ça va, ça va très bien.

-Que t'as-t-il dit ?

-Rien de très important ! Répondit Duo en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Aishiteru.

-Me too, Hee-chan, I love you.

Pour Duo, rien n'eut plus d'importance que cette déclaration.

Cinq jours plus tard.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi Tenshi.

-Tu m'appelleras ?

-Tous les jours. Puis on se verra au lycée à la rentrée.

-Il me tarde déjà d'y être.

-Je t'aime Duo, ne l'oublie pas.

-Fais-moi confiance pour ça.

-Duo !! Quatre !! Bougez-vous !!

Deux couples poussèrent le même soupir suite au cassage d'ambiance d'Hilde.

-Faut qu'on y aille, on doit encore passer à l'accueil.

-Haï.

Ils se séparent à regret, tandis que Quatre et Trowa faisait de même, puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du camping, suivi de leur amie et de Deathscythe.

-Un peu plus et je croyais que j'allais devoir vous séparer avec un pied un biche.

-Tu aurais pu éviter ton beuglement ! Lui reprocha Quatre.

-Gnagnagnagna.

Ils entrèrent dans l'accueil et se dirigèrent vers un guichet.

-Bonjour, c'est pour un règlement.

-Bien sur, pour quel emplacement ?

-Le 260.

-Au nom de Winner, pour une durée de trois semaines ?

-C'est exact.

-C'est déjà réglé.

-Pardon ?

-Quoi ?

-What ?

-Le règlement à été versé il y a deux jours.

-Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas une erreur ? Nous n'avons rien payé.

-Le propriétaire du camping à tenu à vous l'offrir !

-Quoi ?

-Monsieur Lowe à payer pour vous.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Duo, mais nous ne connaissons pas Mr Lowe.

-Non, mais si monsieur Lowe à payer, la requête vient de son fils.

-Son fils ? Heero !

Abasourdi, les trois amis sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Duo avait voulu retourner auprès du japonais pour avoir des explications, mais ayant remis son passe il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans le camping. Au moment de partir, il croisa une dernière fois deux prunelle cobalt. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et monta dans la voiture. Il avait vécu un été merveilleux.

À suivre…


	4. épilogue

Titre : Camping

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shalimar

Genre : Romance, yaoï, lemon

Couple(s) : 1x2, 34

Disclaimer : Les personnages, aussi mignon sont-ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf peut-être les méchants de l'histoire --

**Camping**

**Épilogue**

Un jeune homme natté descendit du bus, puis se dirigea à travers la ville vers l'avenue Descourt. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, il monta au troisième étage et s'arrêta devant la porte 21, il sonna et attendit. Un japonais vint lui ouvrir et Duo entra pour embrasser son petit-ami.

-Bonjour Hee-chan.

-Hello Tenshi.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

-Très bien.

-Et les petit monstres ?

-Aussi bruyant que toi !

-Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Rien du tout.

Et Heero l'embrassa une autre fois pour le faire taire et le guida auprès de Wing et des chiots.

Duo s'agenouilla devant la panière de la chienne et observa la progéniture de Wing et de Deathscythe.

-Tu leur à trouvé un nom ?

-Pas encore. Tu as des idées ?

-Quelques unes.

Le japonais le prit à la taille et se colla contre son dos.

-Dis-moi.

-Ben le beige, j'ai envie de l'appeler Sandrock, et de le donner à Trowa et Quatre vu qu'ils en veulent un.

-Bonne idée.

-Et celui là, j'ai envie de l'appeler Virgo et de l'offrir à Hilde, j'suis sur que ça va lui plaire !

-T'es pas croyable toi !

-Je sais. Pour celui-là, j'ai pas d'idée. En désignant le chiot blanc.

-Moi j'en ai une, Wufei m'a demandé de lui en donner un.

-Hn.

-Fais pas la tête.

-Je fais pas la tête, moi j'ai un peu de mal à l'accepter comme camarade.

-Il a changé Duo. Depuis qu'il sort avec un homme plus vieux que lui, il à complètement changé de comportement.

-Mouais. Je me demande encore comment fais Zechs pour le supporter.

-Il l'aime. On pourrait l'appeler Nataku ?

-Mouais.

-Et pour le dernier tu as une idée ? Demanda Heero en désignant le chiot noir et blanc.

-Lui, on pourrait le garder pour nous et l'appeler Wing Zéro, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero le colla un peu plus contre lui et lui mordilla l'oreille.

-Je t'aime toi !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Ça nous fera trois chien.

-J'ai repéré une petite maison pas chère avec un grand terrain. Ça serait parfait pour eux, et pour nous.

Le japonais le retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Envisagerais-tu la vie commune ?

-Oui. Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, et Quatre et Trowa ont déjà sauté le pas depuis longtemps. On ne risque rien à s'engager, à moins que tu doutes de ton amour pour moi.

-J'attendais que tu me le demande.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je serais heureux de vivre avec vous Duo Maxwell.

Pour toute réponse, l'américain sauta au cou de son amoureux pour lui offrir un baiser passionné, et pour ensuite le guider vers la chambre.

Mais cela, ne nous regarde plus.

OWARI

_Fini le 16/10/04_


End file.
